A function of an adaptive impedance matching module can be to adaptively maximize the RF power transfer from its input port to an arbitrary load impedance that changes as a function of time.
A consideration of an impedance matching control system is the dynamic range of input power over which it will operate. Low cost RF voltage detectors such as a diode detector have been used, but with a limited dynamic range. Logarithmic amplifiers (that detect a signal envelope) can have a higher dynamic range than diode detectors, but their cost, complexity, chip area, and current drain can be higher.